Love Thy Wager
Love Thy Wager is the twentieth episode of the first season of Love Thy Neighbor. Synopsis Danny bets Sam that he can't endure staying in the apartment for a full weekend. Plot Danny and Sam are working alone late one night at the office. Marianna and Drew finished their project earlier in the night, but the boys still have hours to go. In an effort to try to get home by midnight, Danny tries to keep Sam focused, but true to his character, Sam just wants to run around the office and make copies of his rear end on the copy machine. As the boys work later and later into the night, Sam reveals that he is short on rent money for the month. They start to discuss the changes that Sam has attempted to make regarding his partying ways, and Danny admits that Sam has cut back a tiny bit on partying in their apartment. However, Sam admits that he's broke because he is still going out and spending money on his nightlife to make up for the absence of his house parties. During the discussion, Danny agrees to cover Sam's rent for the month if Sam can win a wager that they make on the spot: If Sam can spend a whole weekend at home without leaving for anything, he wins the bet. The first day of the bet begins on Friday night, and the boys shake on it to make it official. Later that night, Sam tries to sneak out the front door, only to find Danny standing on the other side, daring him to leave. Sam quickly retreats back into the apartment. The next morning, Danny is in the kitchen after making himself a hearty breakfast. When Sam realizes that Danny has gotten rid of all the food in the apartment in an attempt to starve him out, he is even more determined to win. But then Danny goes a step further, taunting Sam with a message from one of his lady friends. Danny relays that Becky has a friend in town from Sweden and that the girls want to party with Sam. This latest tactic almost tempts Sam to leave the apartment—women are Sam's greatest weakness—but his willpower wins out and he stays inside. On the final day of the bet, Sunday, Danny finds Sam sitting on the couch, talking to God. Danny tries a different approach and tells Sam that he knows how difficult the weekend has been for him, and he very sweetly encourages Sam to go downstairs to meet Becky and her Swedish friend. He explains to Sam that he was just trying to show him how he could have a life at home without the parties. However, the moment that Sam crosses over the threshold of their apartment to go outside, Danny gloats with glee about winning the bet, and Sam, upset that he lost the loan he needed for his half of the rent, is happy that he at least gets to go downstairs and meet his lady friends, going back to his old ways. Episode Cast * Andre Hall as Danny * Jonathan Chase as Sam Quotes Gallery Coming Soon... Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes without Hattie